Legend of the Silver Moon Crystal
by Celtic Moon1
Summary: The romantic tale of Serena and Darien, travel back when love was love and Earth was there home.
1. Introductions

"Legend of the Silver Moon Crystal"  
  
  
  
Hi, here's a sailormoon fic. I know I said I only wanted to do poems right now, but I couldn't help myself. Hope you like it. We all know that I don't own sailormoon cuz if I did, I would have put the manga version into anime. Enjoy the story.  
  
The year is 2043; earth is a huge archeological study filled with fossils and ancient devices which modern science can't characterize. It's occupied with rock, rubble, and ancient artifacts that are worth billions of dollars. Something terrible happened causing an end to the known human race.  
  
Weeks became months, months in to years and so on. Years passed and the atmosphere soon cleared its way into view for other planets to observe. For decades Earth was mistaken for space clouds and dust. When discovered, few were wealthy enough to seek out its frontiers, it's hidden treasures. Earth is the gold mind that intrigued the minds of millions, but few traveled the extra mile. Thousand of races from countless sectors sought this once magnificent world filled with life and love, only to find whatever artifact they could and get rich because of it. Others were fascinated by the world existing itself. Thinking how could a cloud of dust turn our to be a huge planet? Some studied the planet attempting to figure out what the hell could have happened to cause the extinction of earthlings. Others well, were avaricious youngsters doing a job making a living.  
  
One particular soul wanted Earth to be her life study. It was all too interesting for her. She loved the stories told about Earth, the people who lived there, the beautiful oceans and creatures that once roamed the radiant land. There were fascinating legends that were simply too good to be true, but Serena Camebridge told herself she was far too old to believe in such rubbish but far too smart not to consider some hidden truths within the tales.  
  
She loved the wonders of archeology and Earth. The hidden past of an ancient race, it was all so insightful it sickened most. Instead of playing with dolls when she was eight, Serena spent time studying the lost planet. Her interest confused her friends when she'd rather read books instead of play outside with the other children. Her flowing golden hair swung in the moonlight so peacefully when she would gaze upon the Earth. Her Prussian eyes would set their sites on the glossy starts at night, wondering how planets go about in the universe.  
  
Serena came from a wealthy family, a family of tradition and honor, which she proudly ignored. She wasn't like any other in her family and it sometimes confused her as to why she was so different from the others. The family moved to the Earth's moon before Rena was born. Earth was still a lick of space clouds sitting in the cosmos.  
  
Now, Serena is much older and the adventure awaits her. Her wealth and knowledge bought her tuition at the School of Archeology and Trade. The top ten students get first hand experience on Earth. First assignment: scout the terrain. This was the chance that Rena was looking for. She would finally be able to descend to Earth and collect the precious relics.  
  
She had to study even harder, know everything there is to know about Earth. Her friends laughed at her; saying earth was a waste of time, even called her a space geek and such. Yes she was indeed admired by the fellows, but they simply couldn't get passed her "spacey" awareness. It wasn't her fault that every conversation had to start and end with Earth and other planets. Going out, ha don't even go there. Serena's ideal of a "date" consisted of hours at the Liberal Meditation Center. Ok, we must admit this gal was indeed sort of a geek, but she had a sexy appeal to her. Slender long legs and a tight tummy made the guys go wild, but she would take no notice. Her eyes sparkled into the twilight when she imagined what it would be like on Earth. No one really understands her actions, nor did they understand just how much she loved the planet she so desired to be apart of. Serena Camebridge could have any man she wanted, but it was Earth that stole this maiden's heart.  
  
"You see that Lunara," Serena said to her fuzzy ebony kitten as she looked in a microscope. "In a few days, I'll find the hidden treasures of the past. And maybe I'll even discover why such a planet is so life less." Lunara is a feline from the Earth's moon. Serena found her when mewing at her door. She's an adorable creature who's always been at Rena's side.  
  
"You still in there Serena? Jeez, Ren, you'd think at 20, you'd be able to come to class on time. Come on now, stop day dreaming and lets get going!" Shouted Serena's best friend Molly Tsanahagi. Her flaming red hair bounced in the air as she tugged her pals' arm. The two soon ran to class together. Molly did it to give her friend some company; they didn't even attend the same school.  
  
"Don't forget about today," Molly shouted as she ran off into the distance. Rena simply shook her head.  
  
As soon as Serena opened the door, all eyes were on her. The entire class followed along as she quickly moved to her seat. This had to be the millionth time she was late. How embarrassing, the smartest girl in school, but she wasn't keen enough to think of buying an alarm sounder.  
  
"Serena Camebridge, why am I not surprised. Do you really expect to be chosen to go down to Earth showing up to class tardy all the time? If you can not come to class as scheduled, how should I expect you to attend the field study this coming week? Take your seat miss," Professor Tomoe said annoyed.  
  
Serena heard those same words day after time after time, but something was different about today. Someone stood across the room from the professor. She hadn't noticed before, but when she did, the gals couldn't take their eyes' away from this stranger.  
  
"Now I was saying before Ms. Camebridge began her daily routine, I shall have an assistance attending the Earth trip along with myself and the fortunate chosen ones." Before he could finish, whispers were scattered about. The ladies dropped like flies and the men questioned the professor's actions.  
  
"This is Darien McAlester, my new assistance. Mr. McAlester, the tardy one, Ms. Camebridge is one of the school's finest students. Now perhaps if she accquired the knowledge to attend class on time."  
  
The assistant gave a chuckle, and flashed a sensible smile. "Pleasure," he said finally. "So, you're the one every one's been talking about? I imagine someone older. If you're as good as everyone says you are, it should be a pleasure working with you Ms. Camebridge." Darien analyzed her carefully. He wanted to know more about the "Earth Geek". Indeed there was no reason why Rena wouldn't be selected, but now, other girls grew interested. But we know there weren't interest in smelly 'ol Earth. "I see," Rena said simply and cracked opened her book.  
  
The other women were puzzled in her actions. He was totally flirting with her, but she wouldn't notice. The men weren't' surprised though, they even laughed when they saw the reaction on her face. All of the sudden, every one wanted to go down to Earth.  
  
"Now, Darien, why don't you tell us a little about yourself," Professor Tomoe said gladly. Darien cleared his thought, un-eased to see the girls gawking at him. "As you know, My name is Darien McAlester, but that will be Mr. McAlester to you. I've been." he halted his speech when he saw Rena still reading in her book. Everyone searched his eyes to find what it was he was looking at. "Am I boring you Ms. Camebridge, I haven't even begun to tell my life story yet," he said sarcastically. She continued to gaze at the dim pages of her aged book.  
  
"Um no, I don't mean to insult you or anything, but if you take notice, every eye is on you. I don't see how my reading a book disturbs you. But if you like, I'll place it down. You may continue." She said while gasping the last letters of her book before she placed it aside.  
  
"That'll be quite all right. I don't need your permission and I must be going. Sorry to cut this short Professor, but I really must be going. Class, I'll see you tomorrow, Ms. Camebridge," he said gently.  
  
"Way to go, Serena. You chased him away like all the other men that come along. I'm going to be one of those to go to Earth, just so I could get to know Darien on a more personal level," the voice sighed. "Oh grow up Amanda. You fall in love with every cute guy you see and it's discusting how you display yourself like some love sick fool. He's way out of your league and you only came here because Li Chanbai attends. He doesn't even know you're alive and now look at you. Do you really think the professor will take you with him to Earth? Most of all, do you think Mr. McAlester would give you the time of day. He appears to be in his late twenties and you haven't even reached the early one yet." Serena went back to her book while the Professor began to lecture on the up coming events.  
  
"So, you admit he's cute, huh" she said sweetly. Her golden hair flew along with her. Amanda was a cute young girl, but very childish when it came to dealing with men. She swore that any man that looked her way, well, she thought to be a soul mate. And yes she came to this school because she saw this really cute guy talking about going her. She was a sad excuse for a gal, but Rena put up with her, when one would. They weren't close friends, but Amanda enjoyed Serena's company.  
  
After class, Serena walked lazily toward her friends. They hugged and laughed, as usually women would do after a long day of mindless school chatter. She passed up on a day to be with the girls, remembering she was supposing the meet Molly. As usual, Serena was running late, stumbling into someone unexpected.  
  
"Ms. Camebridge," McAlester said surprised. She noticed that he was out of the Dorky School fit and into something more comfortable. He altered his appearance as well. His glasses were off, bringing out the rich sapphire color in his eyes. He wore an ancient plain white shirt along with stone washed blue jeans. She noticed his headgear had a marking on it, but couldn't quite make it out. Serena thought he looked like a high school student with the simple black beanie on his head. A trickle of hair lurched its way out. He searched her carefully when she finally noticed her gaze tossed it self to the side.  
  
"Is everything all right," he said concerned. Serena suddenly found herself feeling a tad silly staring at him as though she'd never seen him before. "No everything's just fine, and it's Serena. It's ok, were not in class. "Serena, " he repeated shortly after her, smiling gently. "I'd really like to stay and chat, but I have prior engagements." "Oh," he said informed. "Then I'll see tomorrow then." "Yeah," she said while walking in the opposite direction.  
  
Serena turned around as Darien walked away. She smiled gently as she eyed him stumbling over pebbles. She walked happily as she looked at her small watch. "Shit," she said quietly as she quickened her pace. Darien turned quickly to see if she had seen him fall, to his surprise, Serena was no where in sight.  
  
Finally, Serena reached her destination. She rotated her head in every direction. She saw Molly standing by bushes, laughing with some guy she'd never seen before. She watched the two together, slowly caressing one another. Serena slowed her steps, eyeing such a display of affection. They started kissing and holding each other as though it was there last day on Earth together.  
  
When Serena finally came about, she gave a false cough. She laughed to herself when she saw Molly suddenly gave a halt to her fuming hormones.  
  
"I see you kept yourself busy while waiting for me. Oh yeah and sorry for that, I didn't mean to be that late. I ran up the stairs if that counts for anything," she said trying not to laugh. How could her best friend not tell her she had been evolved with some one? "I'm Serena by the way, nice to meet you." Molly blushed, forgetting where she was. "I'm sorry I was.I was," molly said. "Uh huh," Serena said. "I'm, Melvin, Melvin L'eau. Molly has told me so much about you," he said happily. "Funny, she failed to mention you," Serena said looking at molly. Molly simply turned away, that girl was on cloud nine.  
  
She observed him like an old school file, wanting to know everything in such a short time. Serena frowned in thought when she saw him reaching in his pocket, only pull out the thickest pair of glasses she had ever seen. His complexion and facial appearance totally changed. She had viewed him from far away, but hadn't really paid and attention to his face until he put in the coke bottles. Serena wondered if he could even see through those thick as molasses spectacles. She had sympathy for the shaggy dirty blonde fellow, also noticing he had a retainer in his mouth. He, she thought would definitely win "the geek of the year" award. She smirked afterward, thinking how she'd most likely win in such a thing.  
  
"Well, now that Serena is here, I better get going. Sorry for the short introductions, but I really have to go. See you later, ok Hun?" He said while kissing her soon to be rosy cheek.  
  
She smiled at Serena as he walked toward the steps, kicking his heels in delight. Molly smiled and sighed. Serena watched her go "gaga" for the guy whom she's never seen before. She didn't even know that Molly was interested dating anyone at the moment. While Serena would gab on about the Earth trip, Molly would listen and put her input, but not once, did she mention a man.  
  
He had a sweet side to him, like a mommy's boy, Serena thought. She laughed to herself shaking her head. Her lil' Molly had a man, a man in which she obviously adored. But Serena still pondered; Molly is her best friend. You'd think she would tell her some time soon. Better late than never she thought. So Serena stood there analyzing Molly, now thinking, what else could she be keeping from her?  
  
"So when were you gonna tell me about this, and how long have you been seeing each other, and why," Serena was cut off by the look on Molly's face.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't lie and say it never came up, I don't know. But it's a little childish of how we met. You know you wanted to laugh when you saw him up close. And mostly because, I met him via Internet," she said looking the other way. Serena laughed.  
  
"Come on, seriously, I saw the way you to were all over each other. You been with him at least a month. Come on, Moll," Serena said poking at her chest. When Molly said nothing, Serena dropped her smile like a bad habit. She then sighed and began her confession.  
  
"I was in chat room about two months ago. His screen name caught my attention, so I looked up his profile. He didn't have one put up so I asked him why. Then we just hit it off after that. We chatted every night and I loved talking to him, it's just that, oh god. Well, I like him, but he could be a little more attractive. We only met face to face today. That was the first time that we kissed too. I wanted you two to meet, but you were late." As usually Molly thought. She then forgot her story and winced down on Serena.  
  
"Where were you by the way, I waited forever. I know that's on of your trademarks, but damn.  
  
"I would have been here sooner but I bumped into this guy. He's a new assistant in one of my classes. Were talking, but it got really weird so. You met him over the Internet?" Serena said finally. Damn Molly said to herself.  
  
Me being late isn't important, oh, forget it. You like the guy you like the guy. I must admit, he's not someone I pictured you with, but if you're happy, I'm happy. Can we get inside now? Oh, did I mention the assistant is going to earth too, but he's going on a free ride. He didn't have to do nearly as much work as I still am doing to go. I wonder what his story is," Serena said in thought. "Did he strike a nerve?" molly said while laughing. "Not particularly," Serena answered back.  
  
So, what did you think, like it so far? I think it shows promise how bout you. Even though they're no kids anymore, it still reminds me of the anime in ways. Feel free to leave a review. Later days. 


	2. Dreams

Legend of the Silver Moon Crystal: Chapter two  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy the story, and remember, I DO NOT own sailormoon or any of the characters. I'm just a gal with an imagination(  
  
  
  
  
  
A few days had passed since Serena had seen Molly. She spent most of her time either at school or with Melvin, but Serena didn't seen to mind. Just one more day she thought, one more day if she would find out if she were going on a trip of a lifetime. She has to, she thought. Serena was over qualified and aced her "Legend and Myths of Earth" test.  
  
She smiled happily at her papers, but wondered why hadn't' the Professor or Darien mention the most fascinating Legend of all. She raised her hand as Darien read the rest of the papers. "Umm, Mr. McAlester. I was wondering." she trailed off. Serena thought of how much Darien looked indisputably busy, she shook her head and went back to her papers. Darien simply placed his head back on the messy pile of papers, but shifting his eyes on Serena. He watched her close, observing her every more. He smirked when he witnessed seeing her pat her own back. "I wonder if she knows," he said to himself. "Wonder if who knows," asked a voice. It was Amanda, gaping at her o-so- adorable assistant. She was a tad childish when it came to be being around him. Sure, Darien was attractive and people like him. But Amanda, she made it was too obvious. Making excuses staying after class, "bumping" into him out side of school. She was young and adolescent. The youngest one of to be accepted into this school. At sixteen, no one takes you serious, but Amanda was only immature when it came to men. Anyone her age lived miles away, and she liked older guys anyway. She wrapped her honey brown curls in her fingers as she gawked at Darien with hungry hazel eyes.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just mumbling to myself I guess. If you're here for your test results, you'll should sit with the others until they are all finished." He waved a hand, expecting her to follow. She seemed irritated that he would pass her away like that. She's a child he thought. Darien knew what she wanted, but he also knew what he wanted. He looked to Serena once again, his heart erupted, and the surrounds changed. But now, he studied her, like a book. Her image changed into someone else. She turned to him slowly.  
  
Rose petal rained the floor, but no one seemed to notice. The wind whispered and hearts collided. Darien refused to blink, but his eyes said other wise. Nothing had changed and Serena was just as she was. "Mr. McAlester, are you just gonna ignore me like that. Rude," Amanda said walking away.  
  
He shook his head while she strode off.  
  
"Weird," he said to himself.  
  
Serena caught his gleaming eyes. She smiled to him, glad that he had finally designed a way for Amanda to retreat. She went back to her papers, but had one eye on him.  
  
"Serena.Ms. Camebridge, could I see you for a moment," Darien said while clearing his throat. She wondered why Professor Tomoe had his assistant doing all off his work. She approached his desk, and while doing so, he had the vision again. This time, she was more graceful and beautiful than ever. She placed out a hand, and he took it. Only this time, she felt it too. Her heart stopped and everything was bliss.  
  
Serena wore the moonlight on her dress, and the hue of her shimmering hair flowed longer. Darien stood proud and he waited for her to be putty in his warm embrace. Cloak of sharp lavender surrounded his rich physique as he whisked her to a place she desperately desired to be. His lips were warm and soft, gentle and smooth He made love simply to her mouth alone, ecstasy in all forms. Serena turned from him, looked into his eyes. Darien smiled heavenly into her adoring starry eyes. She gave a sad smile, turning into dust before him. Leaving only her ashes to cherish.  
  
Reality came in, the two glared at each other. The rest of the class looked among themselves.  
  
"Uh, never mind," Darien said confused. She looked at him, wondering what had just happened. Serena said nothing, retiring to her seat.  
  
"What the hell was that? You guys just stood there looking all stupid and goggly eyed. What did he tell you, did he tell you that you wouldn't be able to go to the trip? Serena, what did he say. Oh, my god, did he just ask you out," Amanda whispered.  
  
With that, Serena responded. At first she was till confused and that had slowed her mind a great deal. She turned to Amanda quickly before she was going to forget what she had just said.  
  
"No, no he didn't ask me out. What's the matter with you? You of all people should know that I'm not interested in him. He didn't tell me anything. When he called me, he just said never mind, and that was it. Which now brings us to this pointless conversation," Serena said assured. Amanda raised a brow.  
  
"Whatever. You guys were up there for a while. You looked shocked so I thought he gave you bad news. I couldn't really see because everyone was doing whatever it is the hell they do in here. Oh whatever," Amanda said finally, going back to her favorite manga. Serena noticed, and hod to put her tow cents in.  
  
"They still make those, god, you're such a child. What's the big deal with those things anyway," Serena said snatching the colorful book. The pages seem to flip them selves, when she stumbled across one particular picture. It was her vision, a man kissing the maiden, then turning into dusk. Serena had a body shock, quickly closing the book.  
  
"Do you have a malfunction? I paid good credit for this book, don't trash it. It's priceless; they don't make these anymore. I have to get from another sector and they're scarce over there too," Amanda wailed. She noticed the mien on Serena's face. Just to be sure, Serena looked at the book once more. Luckily for her, her finger had been on the page. Her eyes squinted in disapproval. It was picture of a young girl in school. She was looking at a boy she had a crush on when her "friend" saw and walked up to flirt with him, just to bug her.  
  
"Give me that before I have to go postal," Amanda said gripping her precious manga. Serena simply turned, not know what to think. Amanda left her be, as she gently placed her perplexed head on the table.  
  
Night fought with day, and prevailed over the long bizarre day. Serena drew her kitty in her lap, reading a book. She read a few pages before she realized she hadn't a clue of what she read. Her thoughts were else where, drifting father and farther apart. They ran from her, not wishing to be sought out. "Did today actually happened?" she sighed to her kitty. Lunara purred slightly, pawing at the dangling locks of hair falling from Serena. "Tomorrow's the big day, I won't see you for a few weeks, but don't worry Molly will take care of you. That is, if she doesn't have Melvin's tongue shoved down her throat," Serena said with a laugh. She looked down to Lunara, and swore that she understood every word she was saying. Every now and then, Serena truly wondered if her kitty could conceive her words. She smiled and placed Lunara on the marble floor.  
  
Why did she meditate on earlier events that took place, still thinking if what happened, actually happen? Serena recalled when Amanda said they were staring at each other for a period of time.  
  
"But I didn't say anything," She said to herself. Time seemed to still pass on, as though the vision really occurred in that moment.  
  
The memory of the kiss made her heart and skin quiver. She didn't even see him in that way. Nothing about Darien had caught her attention, until today. Seeing her vision in the manga had stirred her up as well. Serena sighed, heading toward her luxurious bathroom.  
  
The bubbles sooth the tense flesh of Serena Camebridge. She sighed, feeling ever so relaxed and calm. The steam devoured the room, leaving a dreaming scent of lilacs, peaches and strawberries. This was heaven Serena thought as she wiggled her toes in the warm liquid. Her troubles of the world were banished, her thought drowned away with the bath. Serena laid there in pure content.  
  
Darien smiled as he finished the last pages of the book he'd been reading since he met Serena. He glanced at his watch.  
  
"Already," he said to himself as he rose from the chair in the liberal arts center. He placed his hands in his pockets just after the book back on the self. Darien heard laughter pulling toward him, and saw someone he thought to be Serena.  
  
"Serena," he said aloud still following the tones. He attempted to look through the selves but there were too many to get a clear picture. Darien looked to see if anyone else was around just in case he had been gravely mistaken. He saw her, and she smiled signaling that she wanted him to follow her. And so, being curious, he did.  
  
"You're going to fast," he said trying to keep up. She turned the corner, leaving a door to closed.  
  
"Wait, Serena we can't go in there," Darien said running to the door.  
  
It was dark, and he couldn't see. He could still hear Serena laughing and it grew nearer. She was right in front him, the lights flicked on like magic. Her eyes dimmed as she took his hand. Darien resisted and pulled back.  
  
"I want to show you something, Darien. Come with me, please. I promise we'll leave soon after so you won't get into any trouble," Serena said tugging his hand. Darien raised a brow, and agreed.  
  
They ran together, something clicked in his mind. Darien felt as though this was something he should do. He smiled at her when she looked to him. Serena's eyes glowed and she stopped suddenly.  
  
"Here," she said pointing a slow finger. She looked to him with those same sorrowful eyes he had once seen before. Darien grew very uncomfortable, looking toward the other direction.  
  
It was a book, an unusual book at that. It was medium in size, but the pages were brunt, just the pages. Velvet silver dressed the cover of the book, and it was beautiful on the outside. Serena smiled in satisfaction as Darien flipped through the book. He narrowed his eyes, seeking to read the pages.  
  
"It's our secret," Serena said just before she vanished.  
  
"Sir, excuse me sir," said a voice.  
  
Darien raised his sleepy eyes, looking around.  
  
"It was a damn dream," he said to himself. He raised his head, a security guard in his face.  
  
"We're closing Sir. Sorry to wake you, but you will have to leave," The heavy man said walking away.  
  
Darien laughed to himself. How could he have fallen asleep and not know it. He wasn't that fatigue that he slept in the center. He wondered just how long was he napping and no one bothered to wake him earlier. Darien remembered he had been reading, but his book was no where in sight. He searched under the chair, moving his head back and forth.  
  
"There it is," he said to himself. He gathered his belonging placing the book back on its rack.  
  
"Sir!" the guard yelled. Darien quicken his pace, passing the door he had seen in his dream. Funny he thought, when he really thought about it, he hadn't even known the door existed. But in his dream, he knew he wasn't allowed in there. He shook his head. Darien had had a long and "interesting" day. It was time for him to get some real rest, after all, tomorrow was the big day. The book from Darien's dream was placed along with the other books.  
  
What secrets did it hold, and why hadn't Darien noticed it wasn't the book he had thought it to be? 


End file.
